The Mary-Sue Games: SYOT
by Emberwind8
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games, so what is the Quell? Well, only the most perfect and beautiful girls from each District will be eligible to be Reaped, the Mary-Sues. Who is the most perfect of them all? Is it your tribute? Read to find out! Please R/R! T for Hunger Games. **SYOT closed**
1. Tribute List and Sponsorship Program

**The Mary-Sue Games**

**By: Emberwind8**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Hello everybody, I'm Emberwind8! This is my first SYOT, about what would happen if the Quarter Quell twist was that only girls considered 'Mary-Sue' would be eligible to be Reaped. Hope you like it!****  
**

"President Snow, I have a suggestion," says head Gamemaker Cylin.

"Yes, what is it?" he forcefully asks.

"For the Quarter Quell this year, I think we should do something different than what is on the card," he nervously suggests, "how about we choose the most perfect, beautiful, girls from each District to be eligible to be Reaped?"

"You mean the 'she-who-shall-not-be-named' girls?" he says, "The… Mary-Sues?"

"Yes sir," he replies, "I think the citizens of Panem will love seeing them! Don't you?"

He thinks for a while, then answers, "I do! This will showcase the tributes who aren't disgusting little mongrels! We shall announce the Quell next week, great job Cylin!"

**Sorry about the shortness. I didn't know what to say exactly.**

**So here are the tributes:**

**District 1**

Silky Silk (Xymena Falling)

Krystal Jackson (2019rocheca)

**District 2**

Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows (Emberwind8)

Tara Awesome (ILIKETOTALLYROCK)

**District 3**

Maya Diamond (Maya Kallos)

Scarlett Chambers (PreciousAlyssa)

**District 4**

Jessica Clear (gorrillaface345)

Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison (TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo)

**District 5**

Serena Bella (ShayminxForeverx)

Peyton Greene (Emberwind8)

**District 6**

Ceria Foruto (Pixargirl)

Diana Glimmer Summer Bee (ShayminxForeverx)

**District 7**

Treasure Genesis (TamaraSTraifeil)

Elise Theron (Isabella India)

**District 8**

Avalon Rivers (TheParadox675)

Marina Waters (gorrillaface356)

**District 9**

Tessa Boylez (gorrillaface345)

Sarasponda 'Sara' Leeford (cherrybubble)

**District 10**

Bella McCool (Walking in moonlight)

Beth Maxine (Emberwind8)

**District 11**

Lavender Finch (Fourtrisforever3)

Sky Thorn (The gem of Pluto)

**District 12**

Sue Marrilandia (thebananachick)

Lilac Blossom (EverlarkClato4ever)

**This is to anyone who submitted a tribute. It's just how the sponsorship program works. It's a point system.**

- Everyone starts with twenty points.

- If you give a positive review, you get 10 points, one per chapter (constructive criticism is much appreciated)

- Same as the last one only with one of my other stories is the same amount of points, and it counts if you already have done this

- Favorite/Follow the story gets you five points each

- Follow/Favorite one of my other stories gets you five points each (you already have the points if you already did)

- Follow/Favorite me gets you ten points

- Commenting on the Mary-Sue Games blog is fifteen points

- Answering the question at the end of a chapter correctly gets you ten to twenty points depending on what the question is

- Submit a tribute for my other story for fifteen points

**You can spend points on sponsoring your tribute(s) when the chapters with the Games are posted. I will have the items and values up with Games chapters.**

**Here are the points for each submitters:**

2019rocheca- 250

cherrybubble- 50

EverlarkClato4ever- 20

Fourtrisforever3- 135

gorrillaface345

-for Jessica Clear- 510

-for Marina Waters- 510

-for Tessa Boylez- 510

ILIKETOTALLYROCK- 70

Isabella India- 85

Maya Kallos- 55

Pixargirl- 280

PreciousAlyssa- 25

ShayminxForeverx

-for Serena Bella- 40

-for Diana Glimmer Summer Bee- 40

TamaraSTraifeil- 165

thebananachick- 80

The gem of Pluto- 80

TheGirlThatCan'tLetGo- 40

TheParadox675- 115

Walking in moonlight- 35

Xymena Falling- 65

**So here's a question for the sponsors:**

What is my favorite 'Warriors' book (out of the main books)

**20 points is you get my favorite**

**15 if you get my second favorite**

**10 if you get my third favorite**

**PM me the answer at any time at all!**


	2. District One Reaping

**Here's the first Reapings! Thanks to 2019rocheca for Krys and Xymena Falling for Silky! If you notice a line that is exactly the same as something you put in the submission form, don't be surprised, I probably like the line.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Krystal 'Krys' Jackson, 12's POV:**

"Yes ma'am, the money will go straight to feeding the homeless," I tell the old woman. It's Reaping Day, but why should that be an excuse not finish one of my numerous charity projects? And also, just because this is District One doesn't mean that everyone is rich. There actually are poor people here, including myself and my family. You see, I have fifty younger siblings and a mentally ill mother, which means that I have to provide for every one of them. And even though I'm constantly raising money for the poor, I don't keep any for myself, that would be so selfish! When you see me on the street playing the flute, violin, or any other instrument I can, which is every instrument invented, I always donate my earnings to some other family.

The Reaping will commence in about an hour though, so I better get back home. 'Home' is a tiny pathetic shack in the middle of a bunch of mansions. My hope for getting out of here is to get a high-paying job once I graduate from college. You see, when I was five years old, I got a full scholarship to Yale, and I'm still acing all of my classes at school. I'm the only hope for my family.

When I walk through the doorway which used to contain a door, I'm literally swarmed by my siblings, all fifty of them.

"What for breakfast?" one of the younger ones asks.

"Well, today, everyone will get a filling meal of one berry each, in honor of Reaping Day!" They all yell out in delight, we haven't had a meal like this in ages. I pass out a berry each to every one of them, leaving none for myself. Why should I eat if I have fifty brothers and sisters to feed? In the back of my house I hear a door slamming, which was probably caused by my overwhelmed mother. She wants nothing to do with us, and definitely won't come to the Reaping with us.

While they are eating, I go into an enclosed corner to change into my outfit for the Reaping. I take out a pretty teal dress I made out of some fabric I found lying in the street one day. I turned the scraps into a work of art. Along with that, I wear my only prized possession: a diamond necklace. My friends gave it to me a while ago, and they still won't let me sell it. I didn't want to disappoint them, so I kept it for times like these. I also put my gorgeous blonde hair into a ponytail. I guess I'm all ready now.

When I come out into the general area where my siblings are, I get a genius idea. What if I volunteered for the Games? I'm eligible to be Reaped, being a Mary-Sue, and if I win, I'll have enough money to support my immense family! And of course there's no doubt I will win, I'm amazing at everything I try. I haven't trained at all here, but when we get to the training center, I can pick up a million new skills! Perfect!

I lead my brothers and sisters out of the house and into the town square with a bright smile on my face. This will be the turning point in my life! I leave my siblings to take care of themselves while I get in line to get my blood taken, and then line up with the other twelve year olds. Our escort, Sapphryn, steps into the stage with her expensive Capitol clothing and bright, sapphire-blue hair. The Capitol must be a magical place. I know that they created the Hunger Games, which I'm definitely not a fan of, but it was only fair, after the rebellion and all.

"Good morning everyone, and happy Hunger Games!" she announces with her high-pitched voice. "It's time to pick tributes to compete in the fourth Quarter Quell!" She reaches her hand into the one, large, glass bowl, and picks out a slip of paper. "Emmy Gemstone!"

I try to get onto the stage, but I'm pushed out of the way by another volunteer, who gets there first.

"What is your name?" Sapphryn asks the girl.

"Silky Silk," she proudly says. Silky Silk… That name sound so familiar. Oh yes, her sister, Jewel Silk, was a recent victor. It looks like Silky wants to show her up.

Sapphryn places her hand back into the bowl, and takes out another paper. "Lapiz Mysie!" Very quickly, I sprint onto the stage before anyone else. Sapphryn smiles at me with her big, blue, lips. "And what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Krystal Jackson," I state, "but you can call me Krys."

"Here you are District One, your tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell, Silky Silk and Krys Jackson!"

I turn to face Silky and to shake her hand, and she has a menacing look in her eyes. She wants to win, and she certainly doesn't want me to get in the way of her victory. But I have the mystical powers of the Mary-Sue.

I'm taken with Sapphryn and Silky to a stuffy room in the Justice Building where my friends and family will come see me before I board the train. First in is my mother. She looks at me like I just puked up rainbows and pooped marshmallows.

"Why… Why… Why did you do that Krys?! Are you insane! You'll die in the arena, you're only twelve!" she spats.

"Mom, you don't understand! I have the powers of the Mary-Sue, I'm bound to win, there's no chance I won't win! Trust me."

She just shakes her head and walks out. "I guess I'll have to trust you, Krys."

After she opens the door and leaves, my fifty brothers and sister squeeze themselves into the room, bawling and clinging to me.

"Don't leave Krys!"

"We'll starve without you!"

"You are the most awesome person that ever lived, you can't abandon us!"

I give them a sweet smile and comfort them. "Don't worry you little heads off, I'll be back soon after I win the Games. But for now, take this and sell it to get money for food," I say as I unclip the diamond necklace. My friends will just have to deal with the fact that this will feed my siblings. I hand it to the oldest ones, the twins, Garnette and Rubyann. "Take care of yourselves."

Once they leave, my best friends enter, Kya, Ivorie, Aura, Pearle, and Kamber. They all surround me in a huge hug and wish me good luck. After them is the person I most wanted to see, my boyfriend, Percy. And no, just because I'm only twelve doesn't mean I don't have a boyfriend, I'm a Mary-Sue for goodness sake, all guys love me!

"Krys, I want you to have this," he tells me while giving me the necklace he got from a summer camp I couldn't afford to go to. "Use it to remember that I'll be rooting for you through the entire Games. And also, I think you should ally with the Careers. You can use your abnormal strengths to impress them during training."

"Th-thank you, Percy," I stutter while he leaves. I will join the Careers. Sapphryn is at the door when he leaves.

"It's time to get on the train."

**Silky Silk, 18's POV:**

"Silky! Get up already!" my sister, Jewel Silk, hollers into my room. I hate her. Jewel is the somehow more Mary-Sue version of me, she's prettier, and she's a victor. But today is the day that I can finally escape the grip of her shadow. I was exhilarated when I found out I was eligible to be Reaped for the Mary-Sue Quarter Quell, because I figured that if I could win the Games when everyone was as perfect as me, I could show up my sister. So obviously I'm volunteering today.

Instead of dressing in some lavish, stunningly beautiful dress, I put on workout clothes. Before going to the Reaping, I'm going to train a little bit. You can never be too prepared. I do take a lavish, stunningly beautiful dress with me though, it's not like I would wear sweats to the Reaping! I creep down the stairs to the gym in my basement. In there, I pick up a spear from a rack of various weapons. Spears aren't really my weapon of choice, but thanks to my Mary-Sue abilities, I can use it, and any other weapon ever invented. I can do the tango on top of somebody until they die, if I have to.

I train a bit with some other weapons, but then I have to get ready for the Reaping. After showering, I dress in the dress I brought down with me, and comb through my hair. The dress is devastatingly expensive, short, and it not only shows off my wealth, but also my hips. As for my hair, it's like those white, sandy beaches you can find in District Four. At least that's what Jewel told me, I've never been to District Four. It's also somewhat curly, but not curly enough to be a complete and utter pain. I part the glimmering, shiny, sheet of hair to the side and don't do anything special to it. I admire my beauty in the mirror. My eyes are as blue as a sapphire in an oasis in the middle of a desert lit up by a full moon, and my eyelashes are as long and full as a large beetle's leg, even before putting on mascara.

I enter the dining room where my siblings and parents are eating breakfast. My mom and dad, Silver and Gold, are deep in conversation with Jewel, while my brother, Bronze, sits and eats in silence. It's way too obvious that they like my sister more than me and Bronze.

"I wonder who will be Reaped this year," ponders Jewel. Ever since she won the Games, she's been looking for tributes that might have a shot at winning. She doesn't know that I'm volunteering this year, though.

"I think it'll be interesting this year, with the Mary-Sues and all," adds my father. He sticks out like a sore thumb at the table, he's the only one who has brown hair, the rest of us could easily be carbon copies of each other.

When I sit down in between my brother and sister, taking the remains of the pancakes my mother had surely made, Jewel shoots me a glare.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jewel, what did you say? I usually don't listen to you when you're talking to yourself," I retort, flicking my hair over my shoulder and smirking, as if to say '_that just happened'. _

"At least my boyfriend isn't dead," she murmurs. That's it. You see, when I was fifteen, I had my heart cruelly broken by one of my male friends, Octavius. When he ran off, I ran after him, only to watch him be killed in a tragic accident somehow involving a three legged horse.

I stand up suddenly and tower over Jewel, who only looks amused. "I can't take you anymore! For your information, I'm volunteering for the Games this year, and if I don't come back alive, be sure that I don't care that I left the family! I was never welcome here!" And with that, I storm off to the town square.

When I slam the door closed, I walk out of Victor's Village to find my friends Selena Chocolate and Tiffany Stone waiting outside of the gate.

"What's wrong, Silky?" questions Selena. There's worry in her mysterious dark eyes, which look like a never ending abyss.

"Jewel," I answer. She knows what I mean; the one word explains it all.

"Don't listen to her, Silky," adds Tiffany, "you know she's just a spoiled brat." She has her ginger locks up in a few exquisitely formed curls that frame her freckled, heart shaped face. If you haven't already guessed, Tiffany and Selena are both technically Mary-Sues too, and can be Reaped this year.

"Are you still volunteering?" asks Selena, flipping her long, perfectly straight and shiny black hair.

"Yeah. I told Jewel, Gold, Silver, and Bronze during breakfast after Jewel insulted me several times," I explain.

"I guess that means I won't get to…" glumly states Selena. We all trained for the Games, but obviously we aren't stupid enough to go in together, and since we're all eighteen, they won't get to next year.

We finally get to the town square and get a needle stuck into our fingers, then stand with the other eighteen year olds in the back. We're a bit late, so Sapphryn is already stepping onto the stage, dressed in many shades of blue. Lucky her, she can go to the endless parties in the Capitol and get the fanciest clothes known to man. I wish I lived in the Capitol.

"Good morning everyone, and happy Hunger Games! It's time to pick our tributes to compete in the fourth Quarter Quell!" I gleefully sticks her hand into the transparent bowl, and comes out with a tiny piece of paper. She opens it up, and read the name aloud. "Emmy Gemstone!"

I have no clue who it is, but who cares? I need to get on that stage, not her. Being in the back, this is hard to do, but I manage to jump past the others, and even push away some twelve year old. Looking back, I can see that it's the poorest girl in District One, and I automatically hate her, like all people poorer than me.

"What is your name?" Sapphryn inquires.

"Silky Silk," I answer, loud and clear, while simultaneously flicking my hair over my shoulder.

Sapphryn returns her hand to the jar, and picks out another name. "Lapiz Mysie!" This time, the underprivileged girl gets to the stage before the others.

"And what is your name, sweetheart?" she asks her.

"Krystal Jackson," she answers, "but you can call me Krys." I have a feeling she'll be getting quite a few sponsors. She's the cute little girl with the sad backstory and the charming smile. But I guess this will happen in every District.

"Here you are District One, your tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell, Silky Silk and Krys Jackson!" Sapphryn ends.

I scowl at Krys, while shaking her hand, letting her know that I will not be left in the shadows, not again. I'm taken to the Justice Building, and am put in a tiny little room. First come in Silver, Gold, Bronze, and Jewel, who stands miserably in the corner. Mom and dad hug me, but with no real emotion, no crying or telling me to come back alive. All they say is 'good luck'.

While they turn back to the doorway, Bronze stays back and whispers into my ear, "You have to win. I need you back home. You're the only one in the household I actually like, and mom and dad will ignore me more than ever if you die…"

"Bronze! Come on, we don't have all day here!" Gold shoots at him. He turns to me for one last time before being pulled through the doorway.

Selena and Tiffany enter when they leave, and give me the attention I deserve. We hug and laugh together before they have to go. Then I hear Sapphryn. "It's time to get on the train."

**How did you like the tributes? Tell me in a review who you like more, who you think will win, or whatever else!**

**Here's a question for the sponsors, don't worry, it's easier than the last one (By the way, you can still submit answers for the last one):**

Write what you think my favorite Hunger Games books are, from my favorite to least favorite. Five points for each correct place!

(Out of 'The Hunger Games', 'Catching Fire', and 'Mockingjay'.)

**SUBMIT THROUGH PM!**


	3. District Two Reaping

**Hello everyone! I'm back! That's to myself for Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows and ILIKETOTALLYROCK for Tara Awesome. I hope you like them! Also, check out ILIKETOTALLYROCK's story, 'The 72nd Hunger Games.' It's hilarious! But anyway, here's the District Two Reaping!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows, 16's POV:**

It's Reaping Day in District Two and I'm like so totally excited! I'm the most beautiful and awesome person ever, so I'm volunteering to show the world how awesome I am! Since this is the 100th Quarter Quell, there is a special twist: There are only female tributes, and they are all 'Mary-Sues'. I have no clue what that means, but I'm eligible, so yay! All of my friends can be picked too, so I guess 'Mary-Sue' means super-awesome and popular. My friends obviously aren't as awesome and popular as me though.

I wake up with humongous smile on my face; this is gonna be the best day of my life! It is three hours until the Reaping! I jump right into the shower, and get out quickly so I have enough time to get ready for the Reaping, which is now only two hours away.

I have my servant dress me in my favorite outfit. She is some poor criminal from some other District and she was sent to my house from the Capitol to be my slave. I don't know what her name is, but seriously, who cares? The outfit I'm in is my super-awesome and beautiful dress. It's neon pink, just like my beautiful eyes, really short, sparkly, and covered in purple lace. It puffs out at the bottom in a circle around my amazingly tanned legs. I love it so much! Under that, my slave puts me in my sparkly pink tights, and places me well-manicured feet in twenty-inch pink heels. After she dresses me, I strut into my personal makeup studio.

I have, like, two hundred, probably more, different kinds of eye shadow, at least half of which are pink or purple. I sit in my super-soft chair in front of the mirror so I can scan my different choices. My slave helps me pick out the best color: neon pink. She applies it for me, but she gets it too far up my eyelid!

"What do you think you're doing?! I can't get out looking like this!" It's a disaster! And on top of all of it, my tears were making it even worse! I look in the mirror again, and I realize that it doesn't look as bad as I thought. In fact, I don't think that anything I could possibly do could make it look even the slightest bit bad. The perfectness of everything about me makes up for any makeup mistake. How could I have forgotten? I instantly stop crying and tell my slave to keep going, and she looks extremely confused, but doesn't say anything. Actually, I don't think I've ever heard her speak. Weird, right?

When she finishes, I have neon pink eyelids, lips, and cheeks, and long black eyelashes, which is perfect for the occasion. Now my problem is my hair, which is still wet from my shower. My slave blow dries it for me, and then curls it into beautiful, shimmering, blonde swirls, which takes about an hour. I love it so much I almost faint from joy! Finally, I leave my room to eat breakfast. Just kidding, who eats breakfast? But I do go down my elevator to the living room, where my sisters are waiting for me.

There's Brenda, who's thirteen, Zacki, who's eleven, and Star, who's eight. Brenda's considered Mary-Sue and is eligible to be Reaped, though Zacki and Star would be too, but they aren't old enough to go into the Games. They are all dressed up beautifully as well, but obviously they don't look as good as me. I compliment their outfits, though, just to make them feel good about themselves.

"Ready to go?" asks Star.

"Yep! Don't bother waking up mother, she won't come with us," I answer. My mother, Prin, short for Princess, is an alcoholic and doesn't bother to care for me and my sisters. And we've never met our father, and mother is never sober enough to tell us anything about him, we really don't know if we all have the same father. And the slaves won't talk either.

When we get to the town square, there are only a few hundred girls standing around. I always thought District Two was home to some bland and boring people who weren't very beautiful and awesome like me. Brenda and I get in line to get our blood sample taken. The lady jams the needle into me finger, and I really hurts! I hate pain; it's one of the worst parts of life. That includes physical pain and mental pain, like when you can't figure out the answer to something, or when someone says something mean to you. I can't really say how it feels when someone says something mean to you though, everyone is super nice to me!

I say goodbye to Brenda and walk over to where the other sixteen year olds are waiting, while she goes with the other thirteen year olds. I wait for what is practically forever for the others to get here, but finally, our escort strolls onto the stage. We just recently got a new escort, the old one, Emberlynn, is now a trainer for Career tributes. I think she already was, but now that's the only thing she does. I like the new one much more, her name is Miriam. She's awesome, and she always wears bright, colorful clothing, and dyes her hair pretty colors. I heard from some adults that there was once an escort around the time of the Fiftieth Hunger Games named Dazi that was even more awesome though.

And did I mention that I was volunteering? I think I did. I didn't have any training beforehand though; I'm just naturally good at everything, which I believe will be a huge advantage in the Games. Miriam is announcing the tributes now.

"Aphrodite Luvelle!" she announces.

"I volunteer!" I scream as I dash towards the stage before the other girls.

Miriam smiles radiantly at me. "What's your name, dear?"

I clear my throat and say, "Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows!"

"Congratulations Chelsea! It's time to pick the next tribute!"

Next is some girl named Tara Awesome that also volunteered, and she looks about as excited as me to be here. But I don't feel that I have any competition with her, I mean, I'm perfect.

Miriam shows us off of the stage to some place where people come to say goodbye. When I enter, every single person I know, plus a bunch of people I don't know, is lined up at the door. A few Peacekeepers are trying to keep them in line by pushing them away, and by the sound of it, I think he may have shot someone. People are sacrificing themselves so that others can behold my beauty. I feel so incredibly loved. My sisters are the first ones let in. Brenda, Zacki, and Star run through the door and hug me all over. They congratulate me and tell me to kill everyone. I tell them I will, because, I will. Zacki hands me a shampoo bottle, which I'd forgotten at home. It's gonna be my District token.

After them, ten of my best friends come in and do pretty much the same thing. But before I can gossip with them, I hear a slam on the door, and some more gunshots. Things are getting a little out of hand, I suppose. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes away my friends, and the crowd is forced to leave.

"It's time to board the train!" Miriam shouts above the screams of my fans. Finally.

**Tara Awesome, 16's POV:**

I open my sky-blue eyes and look around my room. Something feels different… Now I remember, it's Reaping Day! I literally jump straight out of bed and run downstairs to my parents. My boring old mother, Liliana, is cooking some sort of egg dish while my father, John Lennon, is reading the District Two Times, my District's newspaper.

"Good morning Tara!" my 73 year old mother greets. My 68 year old father grunts through his full mouth.

My mother hands me a plate with the egg on it, which I immediately dig into, in order to have enough time to be prepared enough for the Reaping. I leave the plate on the wooden table and run back to the bathroom. After showering and blow drying my long, curly, blonde hair, I dress in a plain black short sleeved shirt and simple blue jeans. I don't really care how I look during the Reaping; my obvious awesomeness outshines any sparkling gown. Just under the sleeve of my shirt there is a tattoo of myamazingly beautiful face visible. I don't need to apply any makeup; my lightly tanned skin is all the people need to see, that and the freckles on the bridge of my nose. And why, you may think am I worrying so much about this? Well, I'm volunteering this year. I really want to show the world my immense awesomeness, and I've always wanted to win a Quell, and since I'm eligible, being a complete Mary-Sue, it works out perfectly!

After dressing, I put in my twelve earrings, one on the right ear, eleven on the left. The earrings consist of gold rings, blue gemstones, and a few other random and awesome things like a rainbow and a unicorn. Then, I brush my teeth and yell a goodbye to my parents before running out of the door. My friends, Alicia, Bella, Annyka, and Marley, are waiting outside of my average sized house.

"Hey Tara!" cheerfully says Alicia, "You still volunteering?"

"Heck yes I am!" I reply, "How could I refuse a chance to show the world my awesomeness?"

"So I guess you're gonna die in the Bloodbath?" Marley says. She's mean.

"Of course not! Just because you want me to doesn't mean it'll actually happen!" I retort. She just snickers, and I have to wonder what's going through her twisted mind right now. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to know.

"Don't worry, Tara. You'll do great!" my friend Bella comforts. At least I have one nice friend. Well, Annyka and Alicia are totally cool too!

"Thanks! I'm glad I have a friend that believes in me," I say, shooting a glance to Marley, who rolls her eyes.

My yellow eyed friend Annyka speaks next, "You know, I think it'll be interesting this year, with all of the perfect girls. There's no one person that can be singled out as a possible victor." She's such a banana. Don't ask.

When we get to the town square I get in line to get my blood sample taken and ditch my friends. Well, like, it's not exactly ditching, I mean, they aren't eligible to be Reaped this year because they aren't as awesome as me.

I line up with the other sixteen year old girls, looking around and realizing that I was like so much more awesome than all of them.

Our escort, Miriam, walks onto the stage. She's so lucky; she gets to personally take tributes to the Games! If you haven't noticed, I love the Hunger Games and think they're totally fun and amazing! That's partially why I'm volunteering.

"Hello District Two!" she announces. "It's time to pick our tributes to compete on the One-Hundredth Hunger Games!" She pauses to enter her hand in the opaque bowl. "Aphrodite Luvelle!"

I'm about to run on the stage, but some other girl beats me there! Ugh!

"What's your name, dear?" Miriam asks the blonde girl. "Chelsea Sparklez Unicorn Happiness Rainbows," she answers. What awesome last names. But mine's more awesome. Miriam congratulates Chelsea and gets back to pulling another name.

"Cassia Chrome!"

I sprint to the stage before anyone can say anything more, while screaming "I volunteer as tribute!"

"And what is your name?" she asks me.

"Tara Awesome!" I look over to Chelsea, and I seem to tower over her. I'm taller than every girl I know, I'm six foot five. When I look over to the crowd, they have faces of shock, which I guess is because of the rumor going around about me. The rumor? Well, people are saying that when I was born I fell from a magical, floating, rainbow. But I didn't really fall, that would ruin my awesomeness. I was flown down by a one eyed unicorn.

Miriam takes us down to the Justice Building, where people will come to say goodbye to me. The Peacekeeper lets in my parents first.

"We're so proud of you Tara!" my father cries with love in his bright red eyes. He's an albino.

"I can't wait to see you compete!" my boring mother adds.

"Well, I certainly won't disappoint you!" I gleefully exclaim. My parents hug me and leave, letting in my friends.

"You were like so totally awesome up there!" Annyka shouts.

"Yeah, did you see the way people were looking at you?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, it was like I was a magical fairy princess!" I answer.

"Totally!" Alicia agrees.

"Too bad you aren't," Marley murmurs, "if you were, you could get yourself out of being the first tribute killed. Maybe get you to twenty-second place, if you're lucky." Is she messing with my head again? I hate when she does that, and apparently she's been doing it since I met her, I'd just never noticed until she pointed it out. It really gets on my nerves.

"Well Tara, I guess this is goodbye," Marley adds. "I guess this'll be the last time I'm gonna see you. Oh well." She and the others leave me alone in the room, until Miriam peeks her head through the door.

"It's time to get on the train."

**How'd you like it? Any improvements you'd like to see? Who do you like more, Chelsea or Tara? Who's more likely to win? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Here's the sponsor question for anyone who submitted a tribute, PLEASE answer through PM!**

What is a Hunger Games shipping that I despise?

**There are many correct answers to this question, and because of that, the question is only worth ten points. Only one answer please! And you can still submit answers for the questions from the last two chapters. R/R!**


	4. District Three Reaping

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I'm really sorry about the late update, you see, I'm a HUGE procrastinator and recently I've had a lot of schoolwork to do. Ugh. But I'll try to update the other chapter sooner!**

**IMPORTANT: I have created a blog for this story. It is marysuegames . weebly . com. I will post a profile of each tribute when i get to their Reaping, plus a bunch of other things. More details on site.**

**So anyway... Thanks to Maya Kallos for Maya Diamond, and PreciousAlyssa for Scarlett Chambers! I hope you like them!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Maya Diamond, 16's POV:**

This year they're only Reaping girls considered 'Mary-Sue'. I am considered Mary-Sue, so I may be Reaped this year. And I guess that's a good thing, I've always been a huge fan of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. So I dress in tight, dark jeans and a frilly, sparkly, light pink top. These people need to recognize my beauty right away. Technically, they already do, at least the people of District Three do. Everyone knows and loves me, there is literally no-one who doesn't.

Before I go outside, I decide to train a little bit. We're not really supposed to do that, but tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four can do it, so why can't I? Plus, nobody is going to rat me out for doing it. I take some knives from a rack in my basement, as well as a cut out of a human body. I stand back, and throw. The first knife lands right in the heart. So do the second, third, fourth, and fifth. I'm about to throw the sixth, when my mother comes down.

"Maya? Are you going to come up for breakfast?" she asks. I get distracted, and when I release the knife, it lands a few centimeters off of the heart.

I explode in fury. "Why did you distract me!? Did you see that? I missed the heart! I _never _miss!" I shout more at my mother, and then finally calm down. As you can see, I get very flustered very easily.

"I-I'm sorry Maya," she stutters, "but if you keep training, you might be late for the Reaping." Oh. Right.

"Then I guess I'll come up…" I follow my mother up the stairs into the kitchen, where she's prepared me and my sister, Diele. Diele is sitting at the table, drinking milk and eating toast.

"Hi Maya!" she calls. Diele has always looked up to me, and she wants to be exactly like me when she gets older.

I sit next to her and eat the same breakfast as her, only much quicker. She isn't old enough to be Reaped, therefore she doesn't need to worry about the Reaping, unlike me. I finish before her, say goodbye, and set off to the District's square. My home is pretty far away, so the walk takes a while. Along the way, other people heading to the Reaping, not just the Mary-Sue girls, stop me and say hello. Actually, every person I see stops and says hello. As I said before, everyone loves me, even though I have no clue who they are.

Finally, I find some people I actually know, some of my friends, Ari, Brianna, Bob, and Cadmus. They see me too, and stop and wait for me to catch up to them, which doesn't take long considering my Mary-Sue speed.

"Hey Maya!" Ari greets. "You nervous?"

"Of course not!" I answer. "Didn't I tell you I was volunteering?"

"No!" Brianna exclaims. "I guess it isn't a bad idea though. You could easily win, I mean, you've been training forever."

"Obviously."

The four of us finally get to the town square, stopped many times by random fans of mine. Ari, Brianna, and I get in line to get our blood samples taken while Cadmus and Bob stay behind. Of course they can't be Reaped, they're boys. District Three's escort, Flux, is on the stage when my friends and I stand with the other sixteen year olds. She's dressed in a very bright, neon green, top and skirt combination, equipped with neon green heels, bracelets, hair accessories, and many other things. In other words, she's gone over the top this year. Now that I think about it, I'd make a good escort. Recently, someone on the streets asked me if I wanted to be a model, so people definitely would love to see me up there.

"Good morning District Three!" she squeaks in her weird Capitol accent. "Today we will pick the two girls to compete in the Mary-Sue Hunger Games!" She stops to pick a card out of the Reaping bowl. "Electra Bolt!"

"I volunteer!" I yell. I have no need to sprint onto the stage, nobody else ever volunteers, so I strut up slowly to make sure everyone gets a good look at the soon-to-be-victor. Flux giggles in joy through her bright green lips, and asks me my name.

"Maya Diamond," I answer, making sure that the large crowd can hear each syllable.

"Well Maya, congratulations! And now it's time to pick the next tribute!" she reaches her hand and colored neon green fingernails into the jar again. "Scarlett Chambers!" Everyone around the girl turns to stare at her, so it's easy to tell who Scarlett is. A Peacekeeper comes and leads her to the stage, and I can see a look of pure shock on her face. Scarlett looks about twelve or thirteen, and she has straight blonde hair, typical Mary-Sue. The other girl just stands there for a few seconds, lost in the world in her head.

Flux clears her throat. "Shake hands, you two." Scarlett snaps into reality and holds her small hand out to mine, which I immediately grasp and shake. "Here you are District Three, your two tributes representing us in the fourth annual Quarter Quell!" I blow kisses to the crowd while Scarlett tentatively waves to them with a shaky hand. This girl will be no competition. Somewhere at the back of the crowd, I hear a shout and people laughing. Scarlett smirks as if she knows what is going on.

"This is where you will say goodbye to your friends and family," Flux tells us and points to two little rooms in the Justice Building. "You'll have a few minutes before you get on the train."

"There's Maya!" some person yells when they see me go open the door to the petite room. Behind her, a huge group of people are running after me. This is the only thing that I don't like about having so many fans. I quickly turn to Flux.

"Only let in my mother, sister, and friends that I actually know!" she nods quickly and has Peacekeepers come to hold back my many fans. Even from inside of the room, I can hear angry cries from the people who aren't being let in. The door opens suddenly, and my mother and sister rush in, breathing heavily, and slamming the door behind them.

"Oh Maya, you're going to be so famous!" Diele screams. My mother seems pretty overjoyed too. "When you come home, we'll be so rich! Just imagine the luxury!"

"Yes, and the fortune! We will be the richest residents of District Three!" my mother adds, flustered.

"I know! I can't wait!" I exclaim. I hear more sounds from the outside, and Ari, Brianna, Bob, and Cadmus jump in, leaving my parents to go back to my cheering fans.

"Wow, those people really love you!" Cadmus sighs, clearly out of breath from trying to get past them all.

"When you're as amazing as me, why wouldn't they?" I brag, somehow humbly.

"I guess you're right…" Bob states. "But if you don't come back-"

"Don't say that Brianna!" shouts Ari. "Of course she's going to come back! Maya's more perfect then all of the other tributes!"

"Ari's right," I agree, "those weaklings are nothing compared to me. Especially Scarlett." Before I can finish talking to my friends, my boyfriend, Damon, bursts through then door.

"It's getting out of hand! You guys need to go!" he informs them. Cadmus, Brianna, Ari, and Bob leave the room, saying their final goodbyes. A Peacekeeper is at the door waiting for them.

"I've gotta go now, Maya," Damon tells me, "but I'll be waiting for you. You're sure to win, remember that." Damon runs out before the Peacekeeper can do anything, leaving me alone, until Flux pokes her poofy green head into my room.

"It's time to get on the train!"

**Scarlett Chambers, 13's POV:**

The term they use to describe the girls who will be Reaped is 'Mary-Sue'. Normally, this would mean that you are beautiful, popular, and perfect in every way. I am considered, Mary-Sue, but I don't fit the normal description. I'm the kind of Mary-Sue that is clever, intelligent, and has a sad backstory. Because of this, I have a chance of being Reaped. When I heard the twist, I really thought that I'd lucked out, but unfortunately, that wasn't the way it went.

When I wake up, I immediately think of a way to get out of being Reaped. My odds are already very slim, as I only have my name in the bowl two times, but now the chance of being Reaped have increased, with the huge reduction of tributes. And if I skip the Reaping, I'll be killed or publicly tortured, and other than that, there is no way to get out of it. But thinking on the bright side, the odds are in my favor, I just have to remember that two slips of paper out of thousands will stand alone.

Like most girls considered Mary-Sue, I love to be the center of attention. Since the town square will surely be filled with girls in puffy, frilly, pink and purple dresses, I'd stick out when wearing plain colors. Looking over to my closet, I see my latest invention. It's a robot that can do practically anything for you; I made it out of some scraps I found lying around in my father's workroom.

"Give me a red blazer, a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black sandals!" I command. The robot understands, and takes the items out of my closet, and rolls up to me with them. Easy enough.

I dress in the clothing, and walk into the dining room, robot at my heels. In the dining room is my father, Tyler Chambers. He doesn't see me come in, and thinks I'm still in my room.

"Scarlett! You can work on your robots later, but now, you've gotta come down and eat!" he screams. You know how I said I was the girl with the sad backstory? Well, when my mother was giving birth to me, and for some reason, my dad has blamed me for it, and has ignored me and has treated me like I wasn't part of the family.

"Dad, I'm right here!" I say back.

"Then you're lucky…" he mumbles. He slaps some oatmeal into a small bowl and slams it on the table, much force intended. I have my robot get me a spoon, and I eat the mushy substance. It has no flavor whatsoever. My dad can afford to get my quality food, but he doesn't. I finish the bland oatmeal quickly, making sure I don't have to be in the presence of my father longer than I have to. I tell my robot to put the bowl into the sink, and tread down the short hallway to the bathroom. I brush out my shoulder-length blonde hair and put my small black glasses on my brown, upturned eyes. I get ready quickly, because I have a little something to do before the Reaping.

I stroll out of my front door and go to District Three's town square, where I meet my best friend Luna Matthews.

"You ready?" she asks, mischief dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"You bet!" I answer. "What do you have-"

Luna cuts me off by shushing me and pushing me against a wall. Past us walks my rival, Bugg, who we were about to play a prank on. Thankfully, he doesn't notice us, and walks into the crowd to watch the Reaping.

"That was close…" Luna sighs.

"Did you set it up already?" I ask.

"Yep. He won't know what hit him."

"So it's just gonna send an electrical current through his veins? Like a not-so-powerful Taser?"

"Exactly! He won't become paralyzed or anything severe, it'll just give him a big shock," Luna explains, her wavy black hair sparkling in the sunlight. "But for now, you need to get with the others for the Reaping!" I look over, and most of the girls are lined up to get blood taken.

I say goodbye to Luna, who isn't considered a Mary-Sue, and get in line. Some lady jams a needle into my finger, and lets me stand with the other girls my age. Soon after I get in the square, Flux, my District's escort, walks onto the stage, wearing nothing but neon green. It's sickening. I don't see how anyone could be so cheery when they're sending two teens to their deaths, the Capitol is truly sadistic. And it's even worse that we're forced to watch them die.

Flux introduces the Games and picks a tribute. "Electra Bolt!" she announces, and quite surprisingly, there's a volunteer. Some obviously stuck-up, Mary-Sue girl named Maya Diamond. After Maya says her name, Flux chooses another tribute.

"Scarlett Chambers!"

No. This can't be. I only had my name in there twice, how could I have been picked. The girls standing around me turn to me, and a Peacekeeper comes to take me to the stage. I don't hesitate for fear of being dragged up there, and walk down the aisle. Flux grins at me with disturbingly bright green painted lips, but I'm not paying attention. What I'm paying attention to is the battle strategy for the Games I have running through my head. I must be awkwardly standing on the stage without doing anything, because Flux clears her throat, signaling that I need to pay more attention to what is happening.

"Shake hands, you two," she tells Maya and I. My hand is shaking as I extend it, and I swallow nervously. I can tell that this girl will kill me in a second, and has probably been trained to do just that. While I'm walking down the stairs to the Justice Building, I hear Bugg cry out in pain, and the other people laugh at him. Even at a time like this, I have to at least smirk. It's pretty funny.

I go into my compartment in the Justice Building, and outside I hear people screaming for something, and the word I can hear clearly is, as expected, 'Maya'. I can't listen to them much longer, because my father has come in to see me.

"Scarlett!" he angrily yells at me, "You better win this! If you do, we'll be rich, but if you don't, you'll be _dead. _I don't think either of us wants that, do you?" Even though his daughter is being sent to an early death, all my father can worry about is the money he will or won't get out of it.

"Do you really not care about my life? If mom were still alive, she would be disgusted!" I spat at him. "If you don't want me, just go. Go right now."

My father scoffs at me and storms out. When he leaves, Luna comes in and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Scarlett, you have to win! You're my best friend, I can't watch you! I'll be lost without you, Scarlett!" she sobs, and I sob along with her.

"I'll try, Luna. I'll try as hard as I can!" I comfort. She can't take it anymore and leaves me in the room, still crying my eyes out. Flux stands at the doorway.

"It's time to get on the train."

**So what did you think? Who's your favorite? Who's more likely to win? Tell me in a review!**

**Here's the sponsorship question for users that submitted a tribute. Sort of... You have to complete the sentence, and if I like it, you get twenty points:**

I'm a pyromaniac, and I have an obsession with burning down buildings. Today, I'm going to...

**Complete the sentence! Make it funny! And remember to submit your answer through PM. Happy sentence completing!**

**~Embrina**


	5. District Four Reaping

**A/N: Thanks to gorrillaface345 for Jessica Clear and TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo for Aquamarine Madison! I hope you like them!**

**And I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Jessica Clear, 17's POV:**

It's Reaping Day in District Four. But it isn't a normal Reaping Day, today is special. This is the fourth Quarter Quell, the twist being that every tribute is a 'Mary-Sue', like me.

"Mrow!" I hear my cat, Bay, meowing into my ear, and I feel it chewing on my hair. Rotten cat.

"Stop it Bay!" I yell at him, pushing the cat away from my head, which only meows more. "Fine! I'll just get up now so you won't bother me anymore!" I want to be mad, I really do, but I love cats too much. Bay leaps down from my lavish bed, his silver and black pelt sparkling in the sunlight peeking out through the edges of my window.

I walk over to my personal bathroom to take a shower before the Reaping. When I finish, I immediately dress, not wanting to waste any time. I take out a strapless ocean-blue dress from my closet. After putting that on, I dry my hair, comb it out, and curl the bottom. Just from my looks you can tell I'm considered a Mary-Sue, I've got blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm tall for my age. Plus, I'm pretty popular in my District, and super rich, since my twin brother, Ryan, is a victor. I look in the mirror at myself. I even have perfect, tanned, skin, except for a scar on my shoulder from a fight I got into during training. Other than that, I look perfect.

After completely getting ready, I head downstairs to my family. My mother and father, Melody and Thomas, are already in the dining room.

"Hello Jessica!" my mother greets, "Are you ready for the Reaping today?"

"Yep! I'm meeting Ashlin, Tiffany, Marina, and Jena now! See you later!"

"Wait!" my father interrupts. "Can you take Anna too? She should be down soon."

"Can't Ryan take her?" I ask. Anna's my thirteen year old sister.

"No, he's only going to watch. You're gonna need to take her to get her blood taken and everything."

"Okay…" I sigh. Suddenly, I feel a pain in the back of my ankle. I turn around I find Anna with a mischievous grin on her face. "Ugh. Come on Anna, we're going now. Try not to hurt anyone on the way there."

"No promises…" she mutters. Anna looks just like me, only with green eyes. When we walk out of our house in Victor's Village, Anna starts asking me questions. "I heard you're volunteering. Is it true?"

"How'd you know about that?!"

Anna just shrugs. "I just do. So are you?"

"Maybe… I was going to, but I might not now," I honestly answer.

"If Ryan could win, what are you so afraid of?" Anna asks as we find my friends, Jena, Ashlin, Marina, and Tiffany, huddled together on the street. Instead of answering Anna, I escape her and run to my friends, but of course, my sister is following me.

"Hello, Miss Unfun," my friend Jena Haylin rudely jokes, and my other friends snicker at the nickname they've given me, "you missed the pre-Reaping party last night."

"Of course I did," I say back. "It was after eight o'clock." I never go anywhere after eight at night. The one time I did, when I was three, I saw a man, Joshua Malonie, beat his girlfriend to death. He is the reason I don't trust any man, other than my father, I barely trust my own twin brother.

"Would you just get over that Jessica?" Ashlin Mopley asks. "That was a onetime thing. You aren't going to see some guy kill his girlfriend every time you go out after eight." I know Ashlin's trying to be kind, but she just doesn't understand how much that scarred me.

"Guys, just let it go," Marina Sequina interjects, "if Jessica doesn't want to go to a party after eight, you don't have to make her."

"Thanks Marina. At least one of you cares about me." When I look at my friends, and even my violent sister, who can actually be very sweet at times, I realize that I shouldn't put my life in danger by volunteering. It really isn't worth it. Finally, we find a crowd of people that are either standing around the town square, getting blood samples taken, or waiting inside a roped off section to be Reaped. All of us get in line for the blood samples. I go off with Marina, Ashlin, Tiffany, and Jena, while Anna goes with the other kids her age.

After a few minutes of standing around bored, District Four's escort, Kawaii, flounces up onto the stage wearing tropical colors. "I'm happy to announce that today is the day that we pick the two fortunate girls to go into the fourth Quarter Quell! So without delay, let's pick the first tribute!" Kawaii quickly sorts through the slips until she finds one that feels right, and pulls it out. She opens the envelope and reads off the name. "Mallow Marill!" I see the girl walk in the isle onto the stage. I recognize her, she's twelve years old, and hasn't been trained at all. Plus, she's very kind to everyone she meets.

"I volunteer!" I yell. My friends are staring at me in bewilderment and shock.

Kawaii smiles at me with her disgusting neon green lips, and beckons me forward. I step confidently up to the stage; I'm happy, but a bit nervous. How could you not be when you're going into the Hunger Games?

Kawaii flasher her elaborately decorated eyelashes at me. "What is your name dear?"

"Jessica Clear," I answer.

"Well congratulations Jessica! Now it's time to meet our second tribute!" The next name she reads is 'Aquamarine Madison', who only smiles when her name is called. It looks as if someone else wants to volunteer, but she stops them with a glare and continues up onto the stage. I'm not surprised she didn't want someone to volunteer for her, I've seen her at the training academy, and she's pretty much the most talented trainee there, aside from me of course. I shake hands with the girl, and we head back to where people would say their goodbyes.

My parents and siblings come to see me first. My mother and father are sobbing, though happily, Anna just looks bored and angry with the fact that _I'm _the one who gets to hurt people, and Ryan looks worried.

"I can't believe we're going to have _two _Victors as children!" my mother cries.

"I hate to say it, but you really can't be sure she's gonna win…" Ryan uneasily mumbles.

"If you could do it, why can't I?" I snap back. I don't see why he's always so protective of me, I'm fine. I've been training with a bow and arrow and spears since I learned to walk!

"Have it your way. But we'll be rooting for you Jessica."

"Thanks." My family leaves and a horde of random guys that like me come in. They're all asking me out at the same time, which is somehow even more awkward than you would imagine.

"Get out of here! All of you!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I cannot trust any of them, not one. "I hate you all! Just leave me alone!" They all meander to the door disheartened, and Tiffany, Marina, Ashlin, and Jena wander in behind them.

"It looks like we've come to see the Heartbreaker," remarks Tiffany Sugarpea, "if I were you, I'd have been in heaven."

"Same here," adds Ashlin, "you really need to let go."

"Of course _you _would say that Ashlin. You have a crush on a new guy every week," I exaggerate the last two words to make sure they stuck.

"C'mon guys, we're here to congratulate Jessica," interjects Marina.

"Yeah. She's our friend, not just some unpopular loser" agrees Jena. Ashlin and Tiffany mumble agreement. "And we'll be supporting you the entire Games!"

I beam at them, and I know it's true. They'd be indifferent if I were someone they didn't like, but they'll support one of them. "I know you will! I can't wait to win and come home!" We all join in a group hug and they leave me.

I hear Kawaii knocking on the door, and saying "It's time to get on the train."

**Aquamarine 'Marine' Madison, 17's POV:**

There are four types of Mary-Sues. There are the ones with the sad life, the snobby ones, the geniuses, and the super popular ones. I fit the last description, the most common one. The one you would underestimate.

I wake instantly to the sound of the birds outside of my window. It's Reaping Day, and I don't have any time to waste. I shower right away, and comb out my dark brown hair, and curl the part the reaches my mid-back. My bangs almost cover my crystal blue eyes. I dress in a light blue blouse, which covers my tattoo of a crown, a puffy white skirt, and white ankle boots. I have enough time to do my makeup before having to leave for the Reaping.

After an creating an intricate covering of makeup, I tread downstairs to my mother, Natalie Madison, my father, Luke Roberts, my brothers, who are twins, Caleb and Jonathan Roberts, and my younger sister Coral Madison. I take a muffin from the kitchen table and sit down next to Coral and Jonathan.

"So you're gonna be the next Victor of the Hunger Games, right Marine?" my mother, who looks a lot like me, asks.

"Yup," I answer, "I was going to wait until next year, but I'd rather win a Quell."

"You need to make sure you do win though," my blonde haired father adds, "obviously because if you're not the winner, you're dead. Remember what you've been taught."

"I will."

"I don't really see why you're volunteering," Caleb says, "your life is at risk."

"Get over it; she'll be fine," argues his twin, Jonathan."

"Yeah, I was the most talented person in my training academy after only three months of training," I agree, "it's not possible I won't win."

"Anything is possible," Coral says.

"Stop being so childish, Coral! Not everything is possible," I differ. She just shrugs and continues to eat. "I'm going down to the Reaping now. I'll see you guys in the Justice Building." My family says goodbye and I pace out of the door. I don't have far to walk to get there, the richer people of my District's houses are closer to the square.

After I have my finger stuck, I head to the area with the other girls my age. I see my two best friends, Angel Freewood and Natasha Flint, standing in the line, waving to me.

"Hi Marine!" Angel greets.

"I can't wait to see the tributes this year!" babbles Natasha, pulling her caramel brown hair out of her gray eyes. She always has something to say. "I mean the _other_ tribute. I already know the one, obviously."

"You don't only know one of the tributes, you know the _Victor_," I add.

"One thing I don't understand is why you're volunteering, don't you think the Hunger Games are a waste of time?" asks Angel.

"I do, but I just want to win them," I answer. We can't continue the conversation, because the escort, Kawaii, leaps onto the stage.

"Look at the makeup," whispers Angel. I do, and snicker, it's truly awful and hideous. I can't stand the Capitol, and the clothing just makes it worse.

Kawaii announces the first name, Mallow Marill, and before I could get to the isle, another girl volunteers, and her name is apparently Jessica Clear. Then she chooses another name. "Aquamarine Madison!" No volunteering necessary. I confidently walk to the stage, a smile on my face, and someone in an isle behind me tries to volunteer. I shoot them a menacing glance and keep walking, though a bit faster in case they do still try to volunteer. I shake hands with Jessica when I get to the stage, and enter a small room in the Justice Building.

My mother, father, Jonathan, Caleb, and Coral come to see me first.

"Make us proud Marine," my father tells me kindly.

"Yes, become the Victor of the fourth Quarter Quell!" my mother says, also happily.

"I can't wait to see you in the Games!" exclaims Jonathan.

"Thanks, all of you!" I tell them. I look to my mother, to my father, to my blonde haired brothers' sea green eyes, and to Coral's dark green eyes and light brown hair. I won't get to see them for a while, but when I finally do, it'll be all worth it.

"Goodbye. I'll see you soon," Coral mentions as she leaves the room.

Angel and Natasha come in next, and congratulate me even more. They too are excited and proud of me.

"You'll be the best tribute ever!" Angel tells me, pulling her fingers through her pitch black hair.

"The rest will just be a bunch of spoiled brats without any prior training," Natasha states.

"I bet. I won't even have any competition."

"Well… See you later!" concludes Angel.

Kawaii sticks her flamboyant head through the doorway. "It's time to get on the train."

* * *

**So who's your favorite? Who's more likely to win? Tell me through reviews!**

**Here's the sponsor question, which is ONLY to people who submitted tributes, and it can ONLY be submitted by PM:**

What is something I hate?

**It's almost impossible to get that wrong, there are way too many answers. So please R/R!**

**Oh, and there are two new ways to gain sponsor points: Comment on my blog for this story, and submit a tribute for my new story.**


	6. District Five Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: I'm finally back! I'm really sorry for not updating for two weeks, but I got caught up in my other stories. This chapter actually, is only Peyton's POV. Next update will include Serena's. So thanks to myself for Peyton Greene, and here you go:**

* * *

**Peyton Greene, 17's POV:**

Being the mayor's daughter is so boring. Endless parties, hundreds of friends, everyone loves you, there is never a time you don't have something cool to do. It's awful, truly. I'm just sick and tired of it all. So this year, as I am probably the biggest Mary-Sue out there, I'll be volunteering for the Hunger Games. It'll be a real change of scenery and something very different.

And to make sure everyone knows me, I have to look absolutely stunning. Not hard. I just have to straighten my shoulder-length ginger hair, do my makeup, and put on some sexy dress, of which I have many. So after showering for an excessively long time, I dress in an ridiculously short green dress, which matches my beautiful forest green eyes, and ten inch tall black heels.

Now for the makeup. I use a simple black mascara and eyeliner, pale pink blush, and smoky gray eye shadow. I end up looking like a boring old supermodel. The Capitol better change that fast, it's boring the crap out of me. I leave the giant house, giving my mother a dismissive goodbye without eating any breakfast. My mother always said, 'A few ounces of food in your stomach is a few more ounces in _you._' Very insightful words of wisdom.

Outside of my house is a small group of my large collection of my friends. This group is what I believe to the cheerleaders, but I honestly, have no clue. They're just a bunch of wannabes that follow me around everywhere.

"Are you excited for the Reaping Peyton?!" one girl, one with long blonde hair asks me. I think her name is Bridget or something.

"I guess so… I am volunteering though," I tell her.

All of the girls have their mouths open wide, and I can't tell if it's form disgust or happiness.

"OMG Peyton, you're gonna be so filthy rich!" exclaims another one, I think this one's name is Coco.

"Even more than you already are!"

"You're gonna be awesome!"

"I can't wait to see you!"

All of them go on like that until we get to the town square, where we all get out blood samples taken and go to the section for the sixteen year olds. By this time, they're still blathering on about my awesomeness, which gets pretty boring after about ten minutes.

Finally, District Five's escort, Kyry, struts onto the stage wearing blinding yellow articles of clothing.

"Good morning, District Five!" she cries in her annoyingly shrill voice. "Today we get the pick the lucky two girls to compete in a battle of strength and honor: The Hunger Games!" Kyry sticks her hand directly into the bowl and plucks out a folded slip of paper. "Bryght Sparks!" I hear a shriek come from one of the cheerleaders with me. I guess she's Bryght Sparks.

"I volunteer," I lazily announce, bored with all of this already. I slowly walk down the aisle, everyone watching. I get to the stage and Kyry asks my name.

"Peyton Greene," I tell the crowd. I get a few murmurs.

"Mayor Greene's daughter, perhaps?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Now let's pick the second tribute!" she picks another paper. "Serena Bella!" This time, there are no volunteers. The girl, Serena, walks onto the stage quickly, despite the sobbing people in the mass whom I assume are friends, siblings, or both. I shake hands with her, and we walk off the stage to the Justice Building.

When I enter the room, a huge group of all of my friends comes in, screaming in delight. I have one word to describe this: Boring. One of them gives me an expensive necklace to use as my District token. After they're done fawning over my greatness, Kyry screeches; "It's time to get on the train!" Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was pretty short. I've been trying to get each POV to be at least 1000 words, but from now on, they'll probably be less. **

**So here's the sponsorship question:**

**Send me the name or link to one Hunger Games fanfic where the winner of the Games is a Career tribute. Here are the requirements:**

1) It can be a story completely in the Career's POV, but since it is obvious they will win, it will count for 20 points. EXAMPLE: My story, 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time for Revenge'. It is a great example of this, but you may not submit this one for two very obvious reasons.

2) It may be a SYOT, and I would prefer it to be that. If the victor is a Career that is chosen over all other tributes submitted, that would be amazing. EXAMPLE: 'Blood Thicker Than Water' by JabberjayHeart. The male tribute from Two won. You cannot submit this one.

3) It MUST be a Career. It doesn't matter if they are from a non-Career District and they join the Careers or not. EXAMPLE: In '455th Quarter Quell' by Squintz, a girl from Two wins, but she was not part of the Career alliance and I think she only killed one person.

4) I would prefer that it wasn't about a Victor mentioned in the books, like Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, or someone like that, or an AU where Cato, Clove, Glimmer, or Marvel win the 74th Games. I can find those pretty easily.

5) It doesn't matter what website it's on, but I'd prefer either this one or Wattpad. But again, I don't really care.

**So that's it. Very in depth, but I'm having a very hard time finding a story like that. Everyone always writes about people from poor Districts that somehow manage to outlive the Careers, but let's face it: The Careers are much more likely to win. If you don't remember, in 'Catching Fire', Katniss mentions that District Two has many more Victors than any other District. Why do people not write about them?**

**Anyway... Did you like Peyton? Who are your favorite tributes so far? Review!**


	7. District Five Reaping, Pt 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updates that have been happening recently. I should be getting to the rest of the Reapings more regularly, at least one per week, probably more though. Yay! So I don't remember if I said this last chapter, but the rest of the Reapings will be much shorter. Like this one. I'm cutting out the before-the-Reaping and goodbyes, because frankly, it's getting too annoying to write. This is _much _easier. After the Reapings will be very different though. You should expect the chapters to be significantly longer. Yay!**

**So anyway, thanks to ShayminxForeverx for Serena, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Serena Bella, 16's POV:**

"It'll be okay," I reassure my younger sisters, Foz, MeMe, and Hanna. We're in line to get into the town square for the Reaping.

"B-But what if one of us gets picked?" sobs Foz.

I smile and rest my hand on her straw-colored hair. "Don't worry, we won't." Foz squirms as she gets her finger pricked, but goes to the other twelve year olds. I know she won't be picked; she only has her name in there once. But if she were to, I know in my heart she would die. Not only because of her age, but because she'll end up getting sick, possibly dying from it. She's regularly sick, and wants to be a nurse so she can help children with her condition. But for now, it's up to me to care for her.

Next up is MeMe, who doesn't flinch at all and goes to her section. I'm surprised she's eligible to be Reaped, she's much more of a tomboy than a 'Mary-Sue'. Hanna on the other hand, is completely suitable for the role. She's pretty much perfect in every way, and everyone loves her. Much like me.

Once I'm up, I get a tap on my shoulder. "Hi Serena!" a voice says. I turn to see the fifteen year old triplets, Panzy, Daizy, and Maizy. "How're you doing?" asks another. "Nervous for the Reaping?" questions the last.

"Hey guys. I fine, I guess, a bit nervous, I suppose," I tell them. Before they can say anything more, I leave for the roped-off area and find my best friend, Crystal, and my other 'friend' Millie. Millie's only my friend because she wants attention. We're all silent and don't try to make any small talk, just watch Kyry find her way to the microphone. She makes the usual announcement, then picks the first slip of paper. The girl's name is Bryght Sparks, but before she can get to the isle, another girl next to her volunteers, though without the slightest enthusiasm. It's Peyton Greene, the mayor's redheaded daughter.

Then she picks the second tribute. "Serena Bella!" I think my heart just stopped beating. I can hear Foz weeping very loudly, as well as MeMe, Hanna, Crystal, and even Millie. Even though I'm scared out of my mind, I stride confidently to the stage, hoping people won't think I'm a weakling, just that short girly girl. I guess if I wanted people to think I'm strong or something I shouldn't have worn this flowery, collared, dress and red flats. But at least I don't have the stereotypical Mary-Sue long, wavy, blonde hair, in a high ponytail, instead, it's long, wavy, and _brown_, in a high ponytail, though it does have one blonde streak. Oh well. I guess I'll just hope that every other tribute looks just as prim and proper as I do. Come to think of it, I bet they will.

From the stage I can see my boyfriend, Dodger, in the crowd. I owe my life to him. I found him after my parents died, when I was begging on the street, and his rich family helped my sisters and I. I got the money to open a clothing shop that I work at every day, my way of earning enough to give my sisters food.

He always deserved someone better than me, and I hope he will move on, once I die.

That is, _if _I die.

I think my problem in the Games will be my hate of violence and dead things. I might not be able to kill, not even for food. But I'm sure I'll have allies to help me with that.

I shake hands with Peyton and go to the Justice Building, the place I get to say goodbye to my friends and family, maybe for the last time of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was short. Woohoo, 680 words! I'm just trying to get a feel for each tribute for first impressions, you will learn much more about them in later chapters.**

**Question time!**

**1. Do you like Serena/First impression?**

**2. Do you think she'll make it far in the Games?**

**3. Who do you like more: Serena or Peyton?**

**4. Favorite so far? Favorite two? Three? Four? Maybe even all of them in order from favorite to least favorite?**

**5. Good chapter? Suggestions other than 'make it longer and more descriptive'?**

** So the sponsor question is the same as last chapter, but I'll post it again.**

**Send me the name or link/PM me the name of one Hunger Games fanfic where the winner of the Games is a Career tribute. Here are the requirements:**

1) It can be a story completely in the Career's POV, but since it is obvious they will win, it will count for 20 points. EXAMPLE: My story, 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time for Revenge'. It is a great example of this, but you may not submit this one for two very obvious reasons.

2) It may be a SYOT, and I would prefer it to be that. If the victor is a Career that is chosen over all other tributes submitted, that would be amazing. EXAMPLE: 'Blood Thicker Than Water' by JabberjayHeart. The male tribute from Two won. You cannot submit this one.

3) It MUST be a Career. It doesn't matter if they are from a non-Career District and they join the Careers or not. EXAMPLE: In '455th Quarter Quell' by Squintz, a girl from Two wins, but she was not part of the Career alliance and I think she only killed one person.

4) I would prefer that it wasn't about a Victor mentioned in the books, like Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, or someone like that, or an AU where Cato, Clove, Glimmer, or Marvel win the 74th Games. I can find those pretty easily.

5) It doesn't matter what website it's on, but I'd prefer either this one or Wattpad. But again, I don't really care.

**So until next time, **

**~Embrina**


	8. District Six Reaping, Pt 1

**A/N: I'm trying to get the Reapings up fast, so here's half of another! Thanks to ShayminxForeverx for submitting Diana!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Diana Glimmer Summer Bee, 17's POV:**

_"No! NO!" I screamed. I watched my father, my own father, be shot by a peacekeeper. He was only twenty seven. There was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do. He had done something punishable by death, and received that punishment. I struggled against the rope that held my mother and I back to the pole, but I only stayed in place. He was already dead. My father was already dead. And I just knew he was only thinking of us while he died._

"Diana? You okay?" I snap out of the flashback to hear my best friend, Gorja, talking to me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay…" I say. Being in the middle of the town square during the Reapings always makes me think of that dreadful day.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry," she states. Behind her are a few more of my friends who look like they were holding in snickers. But when they see I'm looking to them, they stop and wave. If you couldn't tell, Gorja is my only true friend. The others, like them, badmouth me behind my back, and think I'm not smart enough to realize it. You could say I have the saddest life in the entire District. And just to make it worse, my mother has a new boyfriend who is cruel and treats her badly. He is the reason we are rich, and that's the only purpose my mother, Rea, stays with him. But even so, she sells herself some nights at the pub she works at. She goes for even more money, and her boyfriend doesn't care in the slightest.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Gorja has a questioning look on her face for a second, but then shakes it off to put back on her normal, dull expression. You wouldn't have known because of her rebellious and somewhat gothic persona, and the fact that she often wears nothing but black and has a pixie cut, but Gorja is considered a Mary-Sue, and is eligible to be Reaped. I can already tell from the line of girls at the edge of the square that Gorja will stick out in the group. A lot of the younger, and some older, Mary-Sues seem to be trying to stay away from Gorja, probably because they are scared of her. She may look threatening, but Gorja is a great person when you get to know her.

Much unlike Gorja, I am dressed bright and colorful like the Mary-Sue I am. Overtop my black tights and little pink boots is a knee-length baby pink dress and a priceless bracelet I somehow obtained. Details are not important. My wavy golden hair is streaked with blue and purple and is up in a delicate and perfect bun. And since I want the Capitol to feel even sorrier for my poor little District, the only makeup I'm wearing is black eyeliner around my blue-tipped emerald eyes.

I hadn't even noticed what was happening for a while, but apparently I was getting my finger pricked at the moment. Gorja is waiting for me at the entrance to the place where we would stand to be Reaped. We go to the section for our age group, seventeen, and wait for the escort to come. Finally, Saturn is here. In my District, Saturn is a joke. The girl has her bright blue hair, which goes with her bright blue skin, in two big points on top of her head. This year, I can hear the Mary-Sues laughing at her silver and blue metal bodysuit and boots. I think she may be baking inside of it.

"Welcome, District Six!" she squeaks in her annoying Capitol accent. I guess I shouldn't make fun of the Capitol; they treat the tributes like princesses before they enter the Games. But then they enter the Games. The Games aren't even all that bad, you get so much attention! I'm not saying I'm going to volunteer, but still. And along with that, there are so many hot guys there! I think I'd die from being overcome by joy before the Games even start. But then again, the Hunger Games are completely barbaric.

"You're first tribute this year is… Diana Glimmer Summer Bee!" Saturn announces. Oh my gosh… It's _me._ Gorja looks utterly disgusted, but I strut up the aisle, hoping for attention. But when I look back to the crowd, I notice one thing: There will be no cute guys in these Games. I begin to sob uncontrollably, but still go up to the stage. I hate my life and myself right now. And of course, there are no volunteers.

Saturn abruptly shakes my quivering hand and congratulates me. At this point, I notice that the boys in the huge crowd behind the Mary-Sues are staring at me. This makes me much happier, I try my best to get their attention by wearing revealing clothing and being as skinny as possible. I now I'm naturally beautiful, but I always pretend to think I'm not, just so they will say that I am. I wink my probably smeared with eyeliner eye at them.

But to the right side I see my mother with tears welling up in her bright blue eyes. Like me, she is very beautiful, with silky, ebony colored hair and a perfect body. She deserves so much more than the dirtbag leaning up against her. I know she will do anything to ensure my survival.

"Next is… Ceria Foruto!" shrieks Saturn. The second tribute, Ceria, is a girl with creamy hair and expensive clothing. Probably a rich, perfect, Mary-Sue. Ceria tries to keep on a smile as we shake hands, but it's fake.

"Here you are! Diana Glimmer Summer Bee and Ceria Foruto!" ends Saturn. While we're taken away to the Justice Building, I hear Gorja swearing at the Peacekeepers. When I turn back, I see two of them forcefully grabbing her arms and legs and taking her away, kicking and screaming. I don't see anything more.

"You'll get to see off your loved ones here," informs Saturn. I just really hope Gorja comes.

Gorja: They are true friends and Gorja is upset when she gets picked and when she gets taken away when she's talking to Diana in the justice building she swears at the peacekeepers. It's unknown what happens to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so even though I cut out a lot, this chapter ended up just about as long as the others. So sorry to ShayminxForeverx for making Serena's chapter much shorter than the others, I'll try to lengthen it before putting up Ceria's POV.**

**Review Questions:**

1) First impression of Diana?

2) Do you think she will last long?

3) Favorite five tributes so far?

**And for the sponsors:**

Sorry, I can't think of anything right now. I'll put it on the next chapter.

**Goodbye!**


End file.
